


Day 2: Dirty Talk

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Night Stands, Spanking, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Hanzo had never been the type of person to do this sort of thing. It was typical of his younger brother to venture off with strangers and become easily enamored with people he barely knew but never of Hanzo. He was twenty-three years old and had only slept with a couple of people in his life but it had never been like this before. From the moment the young man had met Jesse McCree he knew that he had to have him.





	Day 2: Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Day one was McGenji and day two is McHanzo and that's okay.

“There ya go gorgeous. Y’ look so beautiful takin’ my cock like this.”

Hanzo had never been the type of person to do this sort of thing. It was typical of his younger brother to venture off with strangers and become easily enamored with people he barely knew but never of Hanzo. He was twenty-three years old and had only slept with a couple of people in his life but it had never been like this before. From the moment the young man had met Jesse McCree he knew that he had to have him. This brought him to where he is now. Three hours into knowing this man and he finds himself bent over on all fours on the bed of a cheap motel room, with this foreigner taking him as his own.

“Y’ sure ya ain't ever taken a dick before, Han?” He hears Jesse drawl out as he is filled with a large cock once again. He finds himself shaking his head insistently but unable to respond verbally to the stranger behind him.

Jesse groans behind him as he ruts into him a few times before withdrawing completely. “Find that hard ta believe,” he says with a low chuckle, moving his hands down to part the paler man’s asscheeks a bit roughly. “Yer holes just so greedy for me, ain't it?” A calloused thumb rubs at his twitching hole slowly as the self-proclaimed cowboy admires the sight before him. After not getting a response he slaps a hand down on the older man’s ass, drawing out a gasp from Hanzo. “Ain't it?” he asks again, sharper this time, expecting a response.

This time the young Japanese man gasps out a quiet affirmative, “Yes,” to appease his partner. His skin is on fire from the other man’s voice. He had never imaged that this would be something interesting to him, but he finds each word coiling a tighter knot in his stomach.

“Yeah, it is,” Jesse agrees with a quiet hum, slowly guiding his dick back into Hanzo’s entrance. “S’ just suckin’ me in like this… Yer such a slut for letting me do this to you aren’t ya? Bet it’ll never be enough for you. I’m gonna wreck ya for anyone else, Hanzo. Gonna make ya sing real pretty for me.”


End file.
